Riki Yanase
Riki Yanase (柳瀬流輝 Yanase Riki) is a thief and a potential romance option in Love Letter From Thief X. At night, he is the leader of The Black Foxes, a notorious group of thieves who retrieve illegally acquired artwork to return to their rightful owners. During the day, he is a functionary for the Ministry of Finance in Japan. Biography Riki Yanase was born on August 22nd. He is the eldest of two children; Riki was ten years old when his sister, Ibuki, was born. Shortly thereafter, his mother died in a tragic accident. Riki attended and graduated from the University of Cambridge, a prestigious university in Cambridge, England. Characteristics Riki is infamously known among The Black Foxes for being unable to hold his liquor and his alcohol-induced idiocy. Drinking a single glass of vodka-based liquor will get Riki drunk, in which the normally cool, confident leader turns into a loud, clingy crybaby. Screenshots Riki Yanase character description (1).jpg|Riki's character description Riki Yanase screenshot (1).jpg|Riki's business attire, Main Story Riki Yanase screenshot (2).jpg|Riki's thieving attire, Main Story Gallery Season One= } Riki Yanase - Main Story (1).jpg| Riki Yanase - Main Story (2).jpg| Riki Yanase - Main Story (3).jpg| Riki Yanase - Main Story (4).jpg| Riki Yanase - Main Story (5).jpg| - Epilogue= } Riki Yanase - Epilogue (1).jpg| - Sequel= } Riki Yanase - Sequel (1).jpg|“...Thanks.” Riki Yanase - Sequel (2).jpg|“Idiot! Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!” Riki Yanase - Sequel (3).jpg|“I am going to love you so much... to make up for the times we couldn't touch.” - Sequel Epilogue= } Riki Yanase - Sequel Epilogue (1).jpg|“Gotcha. Now you can't run away.” }} |-| Season Two= } Riki Yanase - The Proposal (1).jpg|“I don't want to let you go.” Riki Yanase - The Proposal (2).jpg|“Don't worry. Trust me.” Riki Yanase - The Proposal (3).jpg|“I swear on this ring that I will love you forever.” - An Engaging Mission= } Riki Yanase - An Engaging Mission (1).jpg| Riki Yanase - An Engaging Mission (2).jpg| Riki Yanase - An Engaging Mission (3).jpg| - License To Wed= } Riki Yanase - License to Wed (1).jpg| Riki Yanase - License to Wed (2).jpg| Riki Yanase - License to Wed (3).jpg| - The Wedding= } Riki Yanase - The Wedding (1).jpg| Riki Yanase - The Wedding (2).jpg| Riki Yanase - The Wedding (3).jpg| }} |-| Special images= Riki Yanase - What if... Riki (1).jpg|Special image from What if... Riki Riki Yanase - Riki vs the Baby (1).jpg|Special image from Riki vs the Baby Riki Yanase - Riki's Digest (1).jpg|Special image from Riki's Digest Riki Yanase - A Thief Christmas (1).jpg|Special image from A Thief Christmas Riki Yanase - A Chocolate Kiss (1).jpg|Special image from A Chocolate Kiss Riki Yanase - The White Foxes (1).jpg|Special image from The White Foxes Trivia * Riki was born on August 22nd. Presumably, he was born in 1984. * Riki was ranked #13 in Voltage's Characters General Election 2011 poll with 2,353 votes. He then ranked #17 in their 2012 poll with #4,764 votes, #14 in their 2013 poll with 15,472 votes, and #24 in their 2014 poll with 19,632 votes. Category:Riki Yanase Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Characters Category:Main characters